


枪响之前夺下玫瑰

by HY05040923



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HY05040923/pseuds/HY05040923
Relationships: 高冷禁欲哥哥豪×白切黑弟弟洛
Kudos: 35





	枪响之前夺下玫瑰

-  
没有哪朵玫瑰没有荆棘，  
他选择用最美丽的盛放去反击。  
-

下个月是何洛洛十八岁的成人礼。

手下陈子来提醒任豪的时候，他正把取下的金丝边框眼镜放进雕刻精致的法式眼镜盒里，啪嗒一声，盖子合上了，任豪并没有抬头看他，只是有些漫不经心好像在自言自语：“原来他都快十八岁了。”

.  
第一次见到何洛洛的时候，何洛洛才八岁。

任豪的父亲，曾经因雷厉风行叱咤风云，黑道上最大的一股势力，道上其他势力全都敬畏三分的唤他一声“大哥”。任父的第二任太太改嫁过来的时候，身边还带了个小男孩儿。脸看上去软软的像个糯米团子，一双尤其明亮透彻的眼里满是恐惧，躲在他的母亲身后不敢露头。

也许是爱屋及乌，任父难得的对这个小男孩儿很温柔，唤任豪过去，向他介绍道：“任豪，他以后就是你弟弟。”任豪走上前几步，推了推鼻梁上的镜框，冷漠的点点头：“你好，我是任豪。”

那年，任豪十六岁。何洛洛从来没有见过那么好看清俊的哥哥，对自己说话的时候还那么温柔，终于稍稍从妈妈身后探出一个小脑袋。

和任豪四目相对，但奇怪的是何洛洛并没能在任豪清润温柔的声音里，听出丝毫温柔。

后来的日子也的确证实了，何洛洛的判断是正确的，任豪在任何人面前都完美的无懈可击，举止言谈沉稳，态度礼仪得体，距离保持适当，眼神似笑非笑。但是唯有单独面对何洛洛的时候，原本盈满笑意的眼眸顿时冷下来，周身温和的气息顿时收了个干干净净，剩下的只有不屑和嘲讽。

何洛洛也不知道为什么会这样，他只觉得对这样的任豪充满了恐惧，不敢轻易亲近。

这样的生活，这样的关系，在任豪二十岁，何洛洛十四岁那年，因为一场意外戛然而止。任父和他的第二任太太，在去参加一个酒宴的路途中，出了车祸双双身亡,现场的勘察是可以证明这根本不是一场因为驾驶意外而导致的车祸，明明就是一场谋杀，所有证据都指向王家的势力，王家老大王嵩那个表面奉承背地使阴招的卑鄙小人。但是道上的规矩，道上的事就要用道上的规矩来解决，任父新丧，群龙无首，此时王嵩定想一举拿下任家的势力，任豪即便再恨，也分得清轻重缓急，只得先迅速接手所有事务稳定大局，心中却恨恨立下誓言，日后一定要为父亲报仇，手刃仇人。

母亲去世的消息传到何洛洛耳里的时候，小孩子承受不住突如其来的打击，一边嚎啕大哭一边嚷嚷着要去找妈妈，怎么哄也哄不乖，无奈只能把这个消息告知了算得上现在何洛洛唯一亲人的任豪。

任豪听后面无表情，慢慢地自沙发上站起来走到床边，一手撩开风衣，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拔出腰际地手枪，对着窗外就扣动了扳手，枪响声响彻整栋楼房，弥烟徐徐的自枪口往外溢，任豪收回手枪，轻轻吹了吹烟灰道：“只知道哭的懦夫，留着也没用。”

这句话被带到给何洛洛后，任豪果然就没再听到类似的消息，之后忙于打理任父何母的后事以及道上的各类事物，打打杀杀的事儿也没少做，到后来他的名字令人闻风丧胆，在道上的人见到都要尊称一声“任爷”。但是他和这个自己所谓的弟弟接触的机会却变得少的可怜。

.  
一转眼，他已经十八岁了。

包厢内，任豪身穿一件白色衬衣，外面套了纯黑的羊毛风衣，坐在沙发上一副心不在焉的样子，甚至连身侧缠缠绵绵送上香吻的女人都没注意到，最后当那个吻距离他唇只有三分的时候，门突然被打开，女人也惊的马上从任豪的腿上站起来看向门外。

转达的人见到何洛洛的时候，只告诉他任豪今晚要见他，然后给了他一个地址就匆匆离开了，任豪见他的目的什么的都没说清楚。何洛洛翻过手中留下的名片写了地址的那一面，不禁愣了愣，这个地方的名字，怎么听着那么像…

果不其然就是个会所，何洛洛硬着头皮走进去，被人带到任豪所在的包间，更没想到的是开门居然就看到这般香艳的场面，无奈的歪歪脑袋，看来自己还坏了任豪的好事：“对，对不起哥哥。”说完打算关门规避。

“来都来了，就别出去了。”任豪微微侧头瞥了一眼立在一旁的女人，不经意的眯了眯眼睛，随即垂下头，手指轻轻的摩挲着右手食指上的环戒，随后挥了挥手。

身后的人会意，上前两人拖着女人就往外走，女人似乎反应过来了自己即将面临的命运，大声的哭喊着求任豪放过自己，安保也一起退出包间并且把门关上，女人的呼喊声越来越远，直到完全消失。

任豪自顾自的拿纸巾擦拭着身上刚才被女人触碰过的部分，头也不抬的道：“不惊讶么。”

何洛洛环顾四周，再三确认这个包间只有自己和他，他是在同自己说话，才扬起一个明媚纯真的笑容，甜甜的回答：“不惊讶，洛洛知道哥哥有洁癖，那个姐姐离哥哥太近了，所以哥哥才惩罚她的。”何洛洛心里暗暗道，有什么好惊讶的，之前又不是没见过有女人从任豪房间里出来，任豪有洁癖所有人都知道，刚才被拖走的女人但凡知道这一点，借他千万个胆子她也不敢靠任豪那么近，还妄图去吻他，因为触犯任豪这一项的人，往往只有死路一条。

擦好西装后将纸巾递给了身边的服务生，任豪才抬起头来看着坐在自己对面的男孩儿，眼眸突然一沉，原来自己的弟弟已经出落的那样好看了，甚至可以说是漂亮，比女孩子还要绝上几分，尤其是那一双水汪汪的眼睛还是和他八岁见他时的一样，明亮的仿佛收纳了揉碎的星河，但就是这份纯真，在自己目睹后，突然腾升出一种想破坏掉的邪恶想法。

任豪左手的食指和中指在沙发扶手上敲了一下，包间门被打开，一群女人鱼贯而入，在两人的侧面站立成了两列，任豪扶了扶金丝镜框，朝着一群女人偏了下头，对何洛洛说：“选一个。”

厌恶自何洛洛的眼中一闪而过，取而代之的是满脸夸张的惊讶神色，水汪汪的大眼睛不可置信的眨巴眨巴，懵懂的开口询问：“哥哥这是什么什么意思。”

“作为你的成人礼物，选一个，开荤。”要不是何洛洛早对任豪了解的清楚，他也不敢相信眼前这个看似冷淡斯文俊秀的哥哥，竟然可以把嫖说的那么理所应当。

随意的扫了一眼旁边的女人，何洛洛依旧笑得甜甜的看着任豪，像一个纯洁无害的小兔子，嘴上却附和着任豪说出了荤话：“可是我一个都看不上眼呀，你说怎么办呢，哥哥。”尾音拖得长长的撒娇一样软糯。

手上端茶杯的动作一顿，这是他第一次听到何洛洛用这样的语气和自己说话，三分甜腻，三分柔软，另外四分竟然是挑衅，这和平日连说话都小心翼翼地的确不一样，更有趣，也更危险，任豪突然来了兴趣，他不怕何洛洛危险，因为自己比他更危险，那就陪他玩玩儿：“那你看得上谁？”

何洛洛笑的越发明媚娇软，漂亮的眼睛都眯成了一条缝，突然自座椅上站起身，一步步的朝着任豪走过去，任豪微微抬头，看着何洛洛最后在他身侧停下，蹲下身子把小脑袋枕在任豪的腿上，一系列动作都还没来得及反应，下一句话让任豪如五雷轰顶：“我想和你。”

没想到自己竟然会被自己一向不屑于正视的弟弟给挑逗，任豪的表情也凝固在脸上，沉默半晌才出声，语气中添了几分低沉和阴挚：“你有几条命，让你敢对我说出这样的话。”出手正要狠狠的推开他，手上却丝毫没有了力气，眼前也渐渐模糊，他终于知道，一直以来是自己小瞧了这个弟弟，养虎为患。在任豪的眼眸完全合上前，最后呈现在他记忆力的是笑的明媚羞涩的何洛洛。

.  
醒来时眼前一片漆黑，不是因为屋内没亮灯的缘故，被眼罩蒙住了眼睛，其他感官也变得更加敏锐起来，任豪调动五感探索着身边的事物来判断自己现在身在何处。此时自己应该是躺在一张床上，床尺寸不小，被褥面料上等，还散落着淡淡的檀香。四周无比的宁静，应该是个基本没什么人来的地方。他微微动了动身子，便发出了铁链碰撞的声响，在这个安静的地方显得异常突兀。

感受到了束缚住双手的力道，任豪嘲讽的勾起嘴角，看来他的这个弟弟是有备而来，昏迷前的两三句挑逗不是即兴，也不是和谁借了胆子，而是在何洛洛来见他之前就已经万事俱备，之前他这阵东风。

隐隐约约传来了脚步声，任豪屏住呼吸，大脑却迅速运转，从短短的一阵脚步声中大体分析出来人大概体重，鞋子质地，以及若对方是敌人，自己能够把他制伏的可能。

最后，脚步声停在了床前，任豪的拳头也慢慢捏了起来，感受到身侧床垫的轻微下陷，判断来人落座在床沿，此时是他最好的，制伏他的时机，任豪动作迅速到来人来不及反应，眼看那一拳马上就要落到脸上，却硬生生悬在了半空。

床边的人呼吸有一瞬间的停止，随即咯咯的笑了起来。任豪狠狠的咬紧牙，这个声音，不论何时他都记得一清二楚，软软糯糯，自己当初就是被看似纯真无害，甚至有些笨笨的他给骗了。

一双冰凉的小手滑倒他的耳后，为他解开了眼罩后的结，眼前黑暗被随即涌上的光明取代，同时映入眼眸的，还有一张漂亮的小脸，笑意盈盈的看着自己。

“哥哥不是要打我吗，怎么最后下不去手啦，难道是舍不得？”何洛洛将解完眼罩的手顺势搭在了任豪的肩膀上，若有若无的划过他的后颈撩拨。

任豪迅速的打量着四周再熟悉不过场景，他怎么也没想到，他是被何洛洛关进了他自己的地下室，抬眼看着在自己面前仍旧笑得无比单纯的何洛洛，任豪不屑的笑了笑：“如果这链子再长三分，我这拳，一定会精准无误的打在你脸上。”

何洛洛听后倒也不生气，只是缓缓抬了抬手拽住锁住任豪双手的铁链子，咂咂嘴满意道：“这地下室的铁链质量的确不错，哥哥”歪歪头看着任豪，手上猛地将铁链往下一拽，任豪的手被迫抬了起来：“被锁在自己建的地下室里感觉如何呀。”

第一次深刻的感受到什么叫作茧自缚。现在满嘴说着挑衅话的何洛洛，真的很欠揍。任豪再一次捏紧了拳头，平日里的沉稳淡定，都是建立没有人敢在太岁头上动土的前提之下，现在他只想狠狠的教训这个弟弟，不论用什么方式。

自任父何母意外去世后，何洛洛很少在任豪眼里见到过那么深的恨意，他认识的任豪，一直都是会把所有情绪都深深藏在心底的人，难得见到他这么恨的对象，竟然是自己。

“既然只有我们俩，就都别装了，你是想要我手底下的势力，还是我的命”任豪开门见山，现在人为刀俎我为鱼肉，也懒得再和他玩这些无意义的文字游戏。

何洛洛突然松开了手中的铁链，猛地就扑向任豪，两人双双陷入柔软的大床，何洛洛将小脑袋埋进任豪的颈窝蹭来蹭去，任豪反应过来想推开他时，他修长的双臂已经紧紧的圈住了任豪的脖颈：“我说过的，不论是势力，还是你的命，我都不想要，我只想要你。”

“你知道你在说什么？我是你哥哥。”

“那不更好，哥哥不想和我做最亲密的人的吗？”何洛洛自他的颈窝抬起头时，看到任豪轻轻抿起的唇，生出了想要吻上去的冲动，他俯身把自己粉嫩柔软的唇缓缓靠过去，任豪却在还有一寸的距离时猛地偏过头，错开了这个吻。

何洛洛漂亮的下垂狗狗眼里一闪而过的失望，面上却依旧是暧昧的笑意，自任豪身上撑起身子，伸手打开床头的木制抽屉，从里边拿出一个白色的药瓶子倒出一粒红色的药丸，握在手心放到任豪面前；“哥哥，把它吃了好不好。”

只一眼任豪就知道这是什么药，俊秀的眉蹙起，偏过头不去看他，极其厌恶的说了一句：“龌龊！”

何洛洛捧着药丸的手在微微颤抖，满脸的委屈，原本软糯甜腻的声音变得有些哽咽：“可是，洛洛只是喜欢哥哥呀，为什么就龌龊了呢？”若是以前他这副样子，任豪定会信以为真，且不屑于他胆小单纯的性子，但现在，任豪知道在何洛洛这副看似纯情的表面下，完全是他捉摸不透心思。

果然，表面上看着柔弱委屈的何洛洛，动作是却一点儿不犹豫，捏起任豪的下颚就把药丸放了进去，然后顺了顺他的脖颈，药丸顺着食道滑了下去，所有动作一气呵成，他为了这一天已经准备好久了。

震惊愤怒之余，身体的温度也越来越高，一股一股的热浪从小腹涌上来扩散向全身，即便任豪自制力的确高于常人，面对药效这般强的药也只得缴械投降，身下渐渐有了感觉，努力的控制大脑清醒，却感受着全身不受控制发生着变化。从来没有一刻比现在让任豪觉得更耻辱，即便在明知害死父亲的人却无能力的那天，也没有感受过今日变成自己弟弟俘虏囚禁这样的耻辱。

看着任豪脸上挣扎的表情，何洛洛越发笑得明朗，爬到任豪身旁，张开腿就跨坐在任豪的腰上，轻轻的用胯来回摩擦他勃起的地方，时不时发出软软的呻吟声，仿佛催情剂一般灌进任豪的耳朵里，他狠狠的要紧牙，强撑着最后一丝理智，不在何洛洛面前妥协半分。

见状，何洛洛缓缓地用纤细的手指拂过，帮任豪的裤链慢慢拉了下来，手指仿佛有魔法一般在他的性器上缠绕跳跃弹钢琴，感受着指尖下颤抖的炙热：“哥哥，说你想要我好不好，只要你说，我就把自己给你。”

任豪不看他，咬着牙关仍旧在坚持。何洛洛眯了眯眼，不愧是在道上叱咤风云的任爷，对诱惑的忍耐，的确是常人所不能及的，不过…何洛洛勾勾嘴角，他何洛洛可不是其他人，他喜欢的东西，使尽浑身解数也要把他拿下。

褪下自己的裤子，用自己的后穴轻轻的在任豪的性器上来回摩擦，双手也在任豪身上胡乱的摸来摸去，嘴上放荡的话一句都没落下：“哥哥以前只上过女人，应该还没尝过男人的滋味吧，难道就不想试试男人里边，和女人有什么不同吗？”任豪还没失去理智，何洛洛自己已经不受控制的轻轻喘息起来，最后全身都软成一汪春水，俯身贴在了任豪的胸膛。

任豪很想张口反驳他，自己明明连女人都没有上过，但这句话随着最后一丝理智淹没在阵阵腾升的情欲之中，全身投入这场酣畅淋漓的情事。

他抬起何洛洛饱满的臀，来回揉捏白嫩的臀肉，何洛洛害羞的把头埋进任豪怀里，小声的小猫叫一样的呻吟着。身下实在肿胀的难受，抬起他的臀打算将性器捅进时，任豪的动作忽然停顿了，尽管头脑已经被情欲充斥，但还是耐心的询问道：“之前自己做过扩张没？”

“嗯…嗯，做过了。”脸如同火烧的滚烫，何洛洛没有否认，自己来找他也的确是为了这种事的。看来是有备而来，既然你情我愿任豪也没必要再强迫自己忍耐，性器对准后穴一顶而入，破开层层肉壁直达深处，炙热被温暖包裹地严严实实，舒服至极，何洛洛被毫不留情地全部没入疼的在他怀里微微颤抖，小爪子无意识的挠着他的背，小声地呜咽，泪水流了任豪一胸膛。

“疼吗？”任豪沉声问着怀里小小一只的少年。

何洛洛哭的抽抽嗒嗒：“疼，疼。”尽管之前已经用润滑剂做过了扩张，但是他也没想到进来的时候还是会那么疼，疼的他差点临阵脱逃。

看着哭的可可怜怜的人，任豪心里却是一点儿都不想心疼他，布满情欲的眼眸透露着丝丝冷意，对他道：“既然是自己送上来给我操，就要自己承担后果。”说完，性器毫不留情的在他的体内深深的撞来撞去，他知道这样何洛洛会很不舒服，也知道要怎么样才会让他舒服，但是为了惩罚这个胆大包天的弟弟，他并不想为他考虑那多么。

每一下都像要把他整个人给贯穿，在神秘的最深处花心上不停的恨恨撞击，肠液不断分泌包裹着任豪的炙热，让他能够在甬道里驰骋的更加毫无阻碍，何洛洛全身都软的不行，双手撑不住将身体所有的重量都交到了任豪怀里，手指把任豪的胸膛挠出一道一道的红痕来。实在受不了任豪连续不间断的狠狠撞击，他终于哭出了声，伸出小手软绵绵的想要撑着床沿起身：“呜呜呜，哥哥，不要了，我不要了。”

“不要了？”任豪猛地拉起他撑着床沿的双手，失去重心的何洛洛全身又摔了下去，后穴更是在重力的冲击下被任豪的性器狠狠的顶到了更深的地方。“呜…”何洛洛眼神在极端的刺激下变的迷离，声声甜甜腻腻的呻吟吐露于唇齿间，一时间意乱情迷的想要低头去吻任豪，任豪却再次偏过头错开了他的吻。

和不爱的人，性事就像一场交易，满足双方的生理需求罢了，不需要接吻。

双手慢慢的游移在何洛洛白皙漂亮的身体上，身下不停歇的冲刺，手上耐心的寻找他身上的每一个敏感点，反复的揉捏吮吸着他胸前的红豆，吻过他身体的每一寸皮肤，最后紧紧扣住何洛洛的双腿，开始最后的深顶。

“啊，啊啊啊，慢一点，哥哥慢一点。”双手环住任豪的腰，一边哼哼唧唧的让他慢一些，知道最后任豪要射时，想要推开何洛洛射在外边，何洛洛却不依不饶，下身紧紧和他贴在一处，要他射在里边。最终没能把他推开，温暖的白色浊液灌满后穴，盛不下的顺着肉壁缓缓流淌出来，弄脏了深蓝色的床单。

何洛洛趴在任豪的胸膛上，浅浅的喘息着，眼睛迷离头脑还是有些混混沌沌不清醒，任豪却已经清醒的差不多，用尽平身最大的力气，将何洛洛从身上推开，下体自小穴抽离的那一刻，心却似瞬间空了。

平息了眼眸中的情欲，任豪恢复了往日的冷淡高傲，看着眼前眼神迷茫看着自己的少年，每一句话都好似要化作一把刀，狠狠的扎进对方的心里：“和自己的哥哥做这样的事，你不觉得自己很恶心么。”

或许是因为情事刚刚结束，大脑有些迟钝的缘故，何洛洛此时露出的那种无辜又委屈的表情，看着可怜又脆弱，抱住双腿抬头看着任豪，试探的问出一句话：“哥哥，你…喜欢的是女人吗？还是就因为是我，才让你恶心？”

任豪转头不看他，更懒得回答他的问题。但在何洛洛看来，他就是默认了，眼眶一湿，匆忙的转身，一边披上一旁早已准备好的浴巾，一边胡乱的抹着脸上的眼泪，说起话来也断断续续：“你，你等一下， 我马上出去叫别人来给你清理。”

“你站住，”任豪冷冷的喊住何洛洛：“你是想我们现在的样子，让所有人都看到么。”

“那，那要怎么办。”何洛洛做过以后的智商好似下降了一大半，和做前满脸狡黠的他完全不像一个人，尤其是现在他这副六神无主的模样。

任豪叹息了一声，朝他缓声道：“我要你帮我。”

.  
何洛洛把束缚任豪的铁链换成了长一些链子，足够他在整个地下室里走动，此举只换来任豪的嗤笑，不知道自己这个弟弟是真的笨还是装笨，将自己关在原本就是他自己修建的地下室里，就那么放心，还是认定他跑不了？

随意按了下墙壁上的一个按钮，一道门打开，里边有着一张桌子和后边很大的一个书柜里边放了很多书，任豪随意自书柜里抽出一本书，推了下架在鼻梁上的眼睛，转身离开房间，再按动按钮将房门关上。

当何洛洛再来的时候，任豪正坐在床头看书，侧颜清俊，长长的睫毛垂下温柔又好看，没控制住自己的脚，何洛洛小心翼翼地走上前了一步，又及时的停住了步子，犹豫了一下转身打算离开。

“这么晚了，有事么？”

何洛洛整个人都来了精神，连忙转过身，三步两步走到任豪的身边，明媚的笑容又挂回了脸上，迫不及待地开口：“哥哥，我今天好想你的，你有想我吗！”

将镂空的雕花书签放进书页中间，书本合上随意的放到了身侧，任豪将眼镜脱下，闭眼捏了捏鼻梁：“没有。”

就像没听到这句话一样，何洛洛开始滔滔不绝地向任豪说着自己今日都去做了些什么，比如任豪以前的部下不服他，追问质疑他任豪去哪里了，他觉得委屈，就把他们解决了；再比如又有几个不知天高地厚的小混混在任家势力的地盘上胡来，他实在觉得不应该，就把他们也解决了。

看着满脸兴奋还有一些得意的何洛洛，说起这些事时的神采奕奕，任豪才发现自己以前从来没有看透过这个异父异母的弟弟，能够笑着把“解决了”三个字说的云淡风轻，好像在说平常事似的，但是任豪知道，每个解决的背后，都是鲜血淋漓的生命。

“以前倒是我小瞧你了。”任豪开口打断了他的涛涛不绝，一双清冷深沉的眼眸要把他看穿，盯得何洛洛有些不自在。

曾经的任豪从不会将任何人放在眼里，他自负而骄傲，即便作为他的弟弟，也从没能得到过他的重视，何洛洛也从来没把他当哥哥，两人生疏得很，跟别提什么亲情了。不过听到任豪对自己作出这样的评价，喜悦之情还是抑制不住的在他心底蔓延。

“那还得谢谢哥哥呢，曾经托人转告我‘只知道哭的懦夫，不配活着’，那做弟弟的，怎么可以让哥哥失望呢？十五岁那年，我就达到射击甲等，近身格斗甲等，鉴别药品甲等，可惜哥哥都不知道哦。”漂亮的少年明眸璀璨，意气风发，就像一个表现优秀的小孩子，在和大人炫耀，想要得到奖励。

之前忙着打理道上的各类事物，每天都带着一群兄弟们去办事，大多数都是见血的，自己的确没有多关注过这个弟弟，原来他也在慢慢的长大，在自己没看到的地方渐渐的变强。

现在他已经不是那个任他漠视的弟弟了，真不知道以后要如何与他相处，任豪揉了揉太阳穴，自己居然还想和这个色胆包天的弟弟有以后？不禁嘲讽多想。往上拉了拉被子，对何洛洛下逐客令：“天色不早，我要休息了。”

话音还未落，一个小小的身子已经拉开被子窜了进来，何洛洛用被子捂住头顶，扭来扭去的撒娇道：“我今晚想和哥哥睡，哥哥和我一起睡吧好不好。”

“我可以拒绝？”嘴上说着，身子却配合的往里挪了挪，给何洛洛空出一个小小的位置。

何洛洛从被子里探出一个小脑袋，咯咯的笑着，调皮的对任豪眨眨眼睛：“当然…不能啦！”

.  
虽说任豪的现状说明白了就是被囚禁，但是在各方面何洛洛都并没有像对待阶下囚一样的对待他。今天被何洛洛指派来此后他用餐的人，他特地留意了一下，是个和何洛洛差不多年纪的男孩儿，长的也还算清秀，但若说是好看，的确不及何洛洛那么楚楚可怜招人疼。任豪猛地打断自己的浮想联翩，自己想哪儿去了。

用完餐后，任豪拿起纸巾优雅的擦拭着嘴角，佯装不经意的询问侍候在一旁少年的名字，少年受宠若惊，连忙回答自己叫做陆辞，是小爷招来专门照顾他的，任豪点点头，让他可以收拾收拾退下了。

任豪脱下外套半躺在床上，翻开没看完的书，准备看上两页后午休时，何洛洛蹦蹦跳跳的来找他了，刚好遇到收拾好餐具，准备离开的陆辞，陆辞连忙向他见礼：“小爷。”

何洛洛点点头，欢欢喜喜的来到床前，脱下鞋子就滚到了任豪身旁，将怀里抱着的东西拿了出来，原来是两袋大包的薯片。何洛洛撕开了一包递到任豪面前，让他尝尝。任豪挑眉瞥了他一眼，似乎在确认身旁的人是否只有三岁。

“下床去，别在床上吃。”任豪目光放回书里，冷声道。

何洛洛这才想起来任豪有洁癖，即便是被别人不小心碰过的东西都要清洗好几遍，更别说弄脏他的床了，但是被子里暖和，自己才不要下去。何洛洛假装没听见，自顾自的吃起来，清脆咀嚼声在整个房间里异常响亮，吃完了，何洛洛打算抬起手指吮吸，却被任豪一把握住。他抬起头迷惑，却见任豪已经低下头，一根，一根的吻过他的手指。

眼睛瞬间睁大，有些出乎他的意料，有严重洁癖的任豪，居然会主动吻他的手指。何洛洛舔了舔嘴角，笑嘻嘻的挑眉调侃他：“咦，这样的举动，我可不可以理解为，哥哥向我献殷勤呢。”

任豪的眼眸渐渐透出冰冷，趁对方在嬉笑放松警惕的瞬间，反手将何洛洛压制在身下，一只手捏住他修长光滑的脖颈，手上的力道缓慢的收紧：“你每一个松懈的瞬间，都可能会成为你毙命的理由。”

他的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着何洛洛，想从身下人的眼睛里看到恐惧惊慌的神色，但是并没有如愿，何洛洛漂亮的眼眸里没有丝毫恐惧，反而有两分挑衅，嘴上更是不知死活的质疑：“哥哥真的舍得杀我吗？”

手上的力度继续加大，何洛洛的脸已经有些通红，缺氧使他的呼吸急促起来，仍旧面无惧色的直视着任豪的眼睛，那双眼睛此刻深沉而幽晦，深不见底。

当何洛洛以为真的要死在他手里的时候，扼住脖子的力道瞬间消失，何洛洛撑起身子猛烈的咳嗽起来，贪婪的大口大口吸着氧气，任豪拉住他的双手，将他按回床上，双腿压制住何洛洛让他动弹不得，俯身在他耳边轻声：“不杀你不是舍不得，我还没有玩够，不想杀你。”说完就在他的耳垂上咬了一口，惹得何洛洛一阵战栗。

手已经滑到他的身下，迅速的褪下他的裤子，往上摸索的过程中停下，从身下人上衣的包里掏出了一个瓶子，何洛洛的脸猛的烧了起来，任豪还一本正经的念出上边的几个字：“润滑剂。”念完后看向何洛洛，嘲讽道：“看来是有备而来，不过要是我，偏偏不用润滑呢，你怕不怕疼。”

话语刚落，何洛洛的小脸瞬间苍白，果然猜对了，他就是怕疼。任豪勾起嘴角，抬手打算将润滑剂摔在地上。

“哥哥！”声音甚至有几分颤抖，他极力让自己的恐惧不表露的太明显，尝试着和任豪交涉：“哥哥，不可以不用润滑哦，不然会很疼的，真的真的会很疼的。”

此话正中任豪下怀。“你求我，我就帮你扩张。”

“求你。”两个字来的毫不费力，还带着些撒娇的意味，甜甜糯糯的嗓音让人为之燥热，为之沉沦，何洛洛并不觉对自己喜欢的人求饶是一件见不得人的事儿。

任豪扩张时才伸进第二根手指，何洛洛就喃喃可以进去了，既然正主都这么说了，他也不必再自作多情怕他受伤，将人翻了个身背对着自己，扶住他的纤细的腰肢让他跪稳，从后边试探着将性器探进小穴，才进去了些许，身下的人开始抽泣着喊疼，任豪却恍若未闻，一挺腰身顶到最深，撑平了所有的褶皱，将整个性器全部埋进了何洛洛的温湿后穴里，何洛洛险些一头栽下去，生理泪水不受控制的涌了出眼眶，视线也变的一片模糊。双手抚上何洛洛已经挺立的乳头，或轻或重的来回揉捏，身下也缓缓地抽动起来，何洛洛白皙光滑的后背上也在任豪狂热的吻中留下一个个红印。速度也不断的加快，啪啪的水声在寂静的房间里回荡，听上去让人脸红心跳极其淫乱，任豪突然停下了身下的动作，将下巴搁到何洛洛的肩窝处，吐出的气息拂过身下的人红扑扑的脸庞，引得何洛洛一阵娇喘。

“弟弟，我们来玩儿九浅一深，我问你一个问题，你答是或者不是，我们就做一组，好不好。”此刻的何洛洛早已恨不得在任豪身下融化，大脑已经被他操到无法思考，懵懵懂懂的点头说好。

任豪满意的在他后背落上安抚的一个吻。

“把我囚禁这件事，你是早有预谋的？”

“嗯”

他也早知道不可能是突发奇想，什么时候，如何迷晕他，将他囚于何处，何洛洛都一定是做了精心计划的。性器在温暖的后穴里缓缓抽动起来，何洛洛娇柔的呻吟声此起彼伏越发勾人。

“那天我身边的人，是不是都早已经被你策反了。”

“嗯”

没想到自己这个弟弟还有这般能耐，神不知鬼不觉的将他身边他以为是自己人的人给全部策反了，难怪那晚的何洛洛会撕开了那么久的伪装，在他面前露出了他真正的模样。插进后穴的性器又再次缓缓地动了起来，何洛洛仰起头舒服地呻吟着，涎液控制不住地顺着嘴角流出来。

“那陆辞，是你带回来的？”

听到了另外一个无关地人的名字，何洛洛大脑瞬间清醒了不少，马上警觉起来，原来一直时在套他的话，任豪根本就是一直清醒的，这样一场他突如其来主动的性事，在任豪眼里可能也仅限于一场交易，他从始至终都只是在旁观着自己一步一步走入他的圈套，从始至终，意乱情迷糊里糊涂的，只是何洛洛自己而已。

声音有些沙哑，何洛洛艰难的开口：“你喜欢他，你难道不是喜欢女人吗，还是说那晚我猜对了，你的恶心只针对我一个人，只要不是我，你都喜欢。”听着像在问任豪，又好似他一个人在自言自语。

这样的何洛洛是任豪不喜欢的，自以为是，自以为是的猜测，自以为是的独自伤心，然后再自以为是的去判断爱和恨。冷冷开口打断他的话：“你只需要回答是或不是就好了。”

感受到身下的人哭了起来，不同刚才在性爱中那种因为舒服而控制不住的生理眼泪，而是真的基于伤心流淌而下的珍珠，嘴上也控制不住音量喊得歇斯底里：“不要！我不要告诉你！任豪，任豪我讨厌你！”

这句话彻底激怒了任豪，尤其是从何洛洛口中说出的，连名带姓附上的莫名其妙的讨厌，身下的动作也快起来，带着狠狠的惩罚的意思，找到他的敏感点后更是对准就毫不留情的撞击，何洛洛哭着朝前爬，想要从他身下逃开，任豪却握住他的腰，狠狠的将他再拽回来顶到最深处，大开大合的抽插着，直到最后何洛洛被顶的说不出话，双腿发软跪立不住紧紧的被任豪圈在怀里，用后穴高潮，前端沾湿了床被，而身后被灌满的浊液顺着修长的腿流下，风干残留在大腿根部，留下了两人欢爱后的痕迹。

眼前渐渐被漆黑替代了最后一缕光明，何洛洛趴在床上昏睡过去，眼角残留着刚刚伤心后来不及滴落的泪珠，任豪退出他的身体，将被子拉过来给他盖上，自己也难得的没有立刻去清洗，而是就他旁边随意的躺下，像抚摸狗狗一样的一下一下顺着他的背。

可惜，刚才还有最后一个问题，没来得及问出口。

.  
虽然生气归生气，何洛洛还是在每晚任豪入睡了以后，蹑手蹑脚的钻进他的被子，将自己蜷缩的小小的往任豪怀里挤，汲取更多温暖。一直装睡的任豪顺便假装不经意的翻身，伸手将弟弟圈入怀里，明显的感受到怀里的小东西身体一僵，随后小心翼翼地伸开双手去环住哥哥的腰，把脸轻轻贴在他的胸膛，不一会就听到浅浅的呼吸声，睡着了。

今天也和往常一样，何洛洛刚刚用过午餐就过来找任豪，他很想两个人一直保持这样的关系，虽然现在只有他自己单方面感情的支撑，任豪是被他强迫着和自己建立这段不清不楚的暧昧关系，可是何洛洛很喜欢。

现在任豪应该刚用完午餐准备午休，又可以悄悄爬进他怀里蹭蹭啦。何洛洛想到这儿十分开心，走下楼梯正要推开地下室的大门，却听到里边的交谈声。

“陆辞，你家中除了你还有别人吗？”

“没，没有了，承蒙小爷抬爱才把我带回来，侍奉在任爷左右。”

“那如果我给你一个机会，现在离开，你愿意走么？”

“任爷会跟我一起走吗？我们一起离开这个地方。”

“啪！”地下室里两个人的交谈还没结束，铁门已经猛地被推开，两人惊异的同时回头，看到的是站在门口因为愤怒喘着粗气，双眼通红的何洛洛，拉着铁门的手用力到青筋暴起，嘴唇也在控制不住的颤抖，怒气冲冲地盯着眼前的两个人。

陆辞吓的双腿打颤，差点跪在了何洛洛的面前，忙不迭地解释道：“小爷，不是小爷听到的那样的…”

“趁我现在不想杀你，赶紧滚。”陆辞立马起身跌跌撞撞的跑了出去。眼前的他展露出任豪也从未见过的一面，何洛洛之前展示在他面前的，除了曾经懦弱好欺，就是现在的偶尔耍些小心机但可怜起来招人疼的模样，眼前这副嗜血暴怒的样子，他也是第一次见，但是他不喜欢，何洛洛现在一副捉奸的眼神，让他觉得自己受到了侮辱。

何洛洛快步走到任豪跟前，红着眼睛愤怒的质问他：“任豪我问你，你到底喜不喜欢我！”说完不等任豪回答，便将柔软的嘴唇印上了任豪凉薄的唇，任豪有一瞬间的失神，同样的道理何洛洛也是知道的，床上的举动可以理解为只是为了满足两个人的生理需求，但是吻不一样，只有相爱的人，才会深吻在一起，然而就是这样一个吻，任豪从来没有予过他。

何洛洛的舌头灵活的滑进任豪的口中，遇到的却是对方紧锁的牙关，忽然感觉唇上一疼，一股铁锈的味道瞬间在两人的口中蔓延开来，何洛洛吃痛，离开了任豪的唇，一滴血却一不小心从唇上的缺口处，滴落在了任豪白色的衬衣上。

何洛洛懵懵的看着任豪，甚至没有理会被对方咬破的正在滴血的唇，看着任豪狭长的眼眯了眯，最后对何洛洛冷冷的吐出了三个字：“不喜欢。”

顷刻间天地崩塌。

何洛洛周身的怒气消失的无影无踪，取而代之的被一阵悲哀的气息笼罩，再也忍受不住，眼眶里的雾气凝做了泪水，何洛洛拼命的抬起手捂住眼睛，想要努力的掩饰它们，眼泪还是顺着他的指缝间溢了出来。

“对，对不起，哥哥，我没想到，你，你会那么讨厌我，真的一点都不喜欢我。”每说一个字，嘴唇上的伤口就会被牵扯，涌出更多鲜红的血，小手下掩盖的是多么的伤心和失望。

任豪动了动嘴角，终究没说出任何一个安慰的字。

何洛洛转身离开前瞥见了任豪白衬衫上沾染的夺目鲜艳的血渍，他知道任豪有洁癖，马上结结巴巴地抹着眼泪和他道歉：“对不起哥哥，弄脏了你的衣服，我叫人给你拿新的，这件如果你嫌脏，就扔了吧。”说完头也不回的落荒而逃。

看着他失魂落魄的背影，任豪在低头凝视着衬衫衣领上的血迹，颤抖着手指轻轻拂过，心里猛地抽疼。

.  
整个房间里变的空荡荡的，任豪的心也空了，这间地下室里只余下自己，孤单的灵魂在这个地方放空，但是以前他也是一个人，一个人撑起任家，一个人去赴过鸿门宴，也习惯了一个人。不知道从什么时候开始，他已经慢慢习惯了何洛洛在身边，习惯他蹲在自己旁边眉飞色舞的诉说着所见所闻，习惯了他用小脑袋蹭着自己的颈窝，习惯了每天睁眼看到的，就是他恬静安稳的睡颜。

原来有他在身边已经变成了习惯，原来习惯也能成为自己割舍不掉的一部分。

任豪倚在大床上再也无心看书，将书合上随意的放置在一旁。此刻他居然在想，如果下一秒，何洛洛就蹦蹦跳跳的出现在他面前，该有多好。

何洛洛自从那日后，再也没去找过任豪。

难道喜欢一个人真的有错么？为什么可以是任何人却不能是自己？自他八岁那年第一次见到任豪，满心欢喜的想要亲近这个名义上的哥哥，可是每当看到他眼中的轻蔑和不屑，就让自己望而却步，不敢再去接近他，只敢把这份小心翼翼的喜欢藏在心里。后来因为那一场意外，他们的父母丧生了，那种一瞬间击垮他的崩溃，让他惊恐和迷茫，他哭着喊着要去见妈妈，听到的只是一声枪响，和转告他的，任豪的警告威胁，那时候他也才十四岁。自此他就下定了决心，总有一天，也要堂堂正正的站在哥哥的眼前，让他可以从不屑与轻蔑中，抽出一个眼神来正视自己，何洛洛要让自己成为一个任豪不能忽视的存在。

可是，他好像错了。他的确让自己进入了任豪的视线，但和他所渴望的却完全相反，并非他希望得到的温柔，而是带着恨意的妥协，任豪每一句话甚至每一个眼神，都如锋利的刀片，将他凌迟。既然这样的关系已经开始了，何洛洛就不敢去想过结束，因为他知道，结束现在的关系只有两种结果，要么，囚禁任豪一辈子，直到死的那天，如若他放了任豪，那他出去的第一件事，势必是杀了何洛洛来报复他对自己的侮辱。

是自己把一切都想的太美好了，他曾经也想过第三种可能的，如果，如果任豪也动心了，也喜欢上了自己，那他们是否也可以牵着手，一同走到阳光下呢？但是这个希望已经被任豪一句话否决了。

.  
不过。何洛洛笑得苦涩，结局可能已经来了，应该是第二种。

王嵩带着人闯到任家地盘的时候，何洛洛已经被陆辞挟持住，成为了他们手中的俘虏。难怪王嵩能够带着他的人长驱直入没有阻碍深入任家地盘，原来内应早就已将安插好了，与他里应外合，一举拿下何洛洛，任家群龙无首，底下人自然不敢轻举妄动。

何洛洛面无表情的看着抵在自己胸口上的枪，早已经将身死置之度外，一副毫不畏惧的模样，看着举着枪瞄准陆辞却不敢轻易动手的手下下令：“开枪，杀了他。”

一群人面面相觑，却没有一个敢动手的，他们都清楚如若他们开枪，何洛洛必定会先一步殒命在陆辞的手里，毕竟陆辞现在的枪口，就抵在何洛洛心脏的位置。

“小爷，你还是少说两句吧，只要任家的势力都乖乖归顺我们，你或许还有活命的可能。”陆辞挟持住何洛洛，在他耳边轻声道，双目却警惕的看着四周，任何一个人的任何一个动作都不能逃脱他的眼睛。

何洛洛恍若未闻，依旧对周围的手下喊话：“开枪，杀了他。”自己一条命和任家手下几百条性命相比，根本不算什么，死就死他不怕，如果说还有什么遗憾，那就是没有能亲手手刃王嵩为任父何母报仇，还有，就是一个算不上遗憾的遗憾，喜欢上任豪本身就是一件很遗憾的事，在生命的最后一刻没能得到他的回应，也算不上遗憾了。

“或许你现在更应该想的，是你自己。”

清冷的声音异常的熟悉，三分轻蔑三分骄傲和四分凌厉体现的淋漓精致，一瞬间何洛洛的心跳都要停止了，他屏住呼吸，看着人群后慢慢走上前的身影，黑色长款的皮衣，锃亮的皮鞋，手中的枪还在冒着烟，一看就是才刚刚开过一枪。身后跟着的几个人，拖着一个肥胖的尸体过来，尸体是王嵩的，胸口的大窟窿还在不停的往外渗着血，看上去很是骇人。

任豪就这样，出现在了阳光下，出现在了他的面前，出现在了自己最狼狈的时候。

何洛洛惊异过后垂下头去不敢看他，似笑非笑的声音却一句不落的灌进他的耳朵里：“弟弟一定觉得很惊讶吧，我为什么会站在这里。”手下的人已经为任豪搬来了一张椅子，任豪撩开皮衣的摆，坐了上去，微微眯起眼眸看着眼神四处逃避的何洛洛：“其实我一直想问，是什么样的信心，让你觉得，我会能被你锁在我自己的地下室里。”

一句话仿佛一个锥子，狠狠的敲击在何洛洛的心上，原来都是自己自以为是的以为可以囚禁他，在他面前所做的一切不过像一个挑梁小丑，他可以出来，只是想玩玩他罢了。

在看到任豪出现在眼前时，心中油然而生的希望也被他亲手掐灭了，看来他玩够了，要来亲手结束这一切。何洛洛自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，偏头对挟持自己的陆辞笑道：“好了，你可以动手了，即便我死在你手上，也要挟不到他的。”

陆辞的眼神又沉了沉，当他看到任豪出来，并且拖着王嵩尸体来的时候，他就知道是自己小瞧任豪了，好一招不入虎穴焉得虎子，这几年的隐忍，就是为了让王嵩自己送上门来，好让他来个瓮中捉鳖一网打尽，真是好计谋！脸上却努力的保持着笑意：“任爷，我的枪可是不长眼睛的，只要你放我离开，我就放了你弟弟，如何？”

任豪一阵嗤笑，随意的瞥了一眼被他挟持的何洛洛：“我以为那么久了会有些精进，没想到，还是蠢得令人窒息。”

这句话说给谁听的都不重要的，何洛洛已经把它全部听进去了。他紧紧的抿住嘴角，鼻子一酸喉咙哽咽，却死死的咬住下唇不让自己发出任何的声音。倔强且坚强，任豪左手的拳头微微捏了起来，或许除了在自己面前是狡黠的甜腻的，在其他任何人面前他都是这副样子。

“呵”不知是怒极反笑还是笑陆辞无知，任豪将枪放在自己交叉的腿上，把玩着右手食指上的戒指：“你凭什么觉得，你的命可以用他的命换，这个价值对等么？”

大概是恨毒了他吧，何洛洛的嘴角抽了抽，没能说出一个字，在场的所有人或许都和何洛洛理解的一样，他的贱命一条，即便他死都不能换陆辞离开。

陆辞的眼眸中放出光芒，钳住何洛洛脖子的手肘都松了些，笑的有几分得意，看着任豪媚眼如丝的挑逗道：“早听闻道上的人说，任爷对女人没有兴趣，莫非是对我感兴趣了？要不这样，任爷，你开枪杀了何洛洛，我就一辈子做你的人，怎么样？”

有趣，原来自己的命也可以那么抢手，何洛洛自嘲的勾起嘴角。

任豪拿起了放于腿上的枪，慢慢的从椅子上站了起来，接过手下递过来的绢布，仔细地擦拭着枪口留下的烟灰，淡淡道：“如此看来，我只能先开枪，才能夺下我的小玫瑰了呢。”

然后，任豪就看到平日里看着自己含情脉脉的，水汪汪的漂亮眼睛，慢慢的暗淡下去，浸满了悲伤却还在极力掩饰。

好过分，何洛洛终于再也忍不住，看着任豪一口一个小玫瑰的称呼陆辞，看着两人在自己面前肆无忌惮地调情，让他的尊严这样被他们放在脚下狠狠践踏。死在谁手里不是死，那不如死在自己手里，保留最后的一点尊严。他猛地握住陆辞握住枪的手，下了必死的决心按下扳手。

陆辞下意识地去制止，奈何何洛洛下了决心力气大的惊人，尽管没有让子弹打进心窝，还是打穿了他的左肩。与此同时，另一声枪响声齐响，陆辞不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，握住枪的手松开，额头上被子弹穿过的洞流着汩汩鲜血，随着砰的一声向后倒去，没有了呼吸。

何洛洛有些眩晕，两声枪响震得他有些耳鸣，满脑子都是嘤嘤嗡嗡得声音，左肩还实在疼的厉害，他用右手想要去捂住，鲜血流了他满手，双腿已经有些支撑不住沉重的身体，感觉天旋地转，他缓缓地倒下，却落进了一个温暖的怀抱里。

任豪清俊地面庞落入他疲倦的眼眸中，何洛洛咬咬牙扯出一个牵强的尽量好看的笑，轻轻的喘着气，嘴上却不依不饶的说着挑衅的话：“嘻嘻，怎么回事啊哥哥，你的枪准可太偏了，一不小心把你的小玫瑰，给一枪毙命了哦。”

“闭嘴，如果你不想死的话。”任豪拿出身上随身带着的止血药，给何洛洛喂下两颗。

“可是我，并不想活了啊。”眼泪再也控制不住的往下滑，红红的眼尾看上去好可怜。因为何洛洛很清楚的知道，任豪不会放过自己，他恨自己啊，一定会让自己生不如死的。可是他迎来的是任豪一个温柔缱绻的吻。

在众目睽睽之下，凉薄的唇贴合在他柔软而苍白的嘴唇上，温柔的撬开他的贝齿，进入他的口腔，两条舌头抵死缠绵吮吸，任豪用力的仿佛要把何洛洛吞下去，想要把他和自己融为一体，一个绵长的吻分开后，任豪一把将轻轻喘着气的小脑袋按进自己怀里，揉着何洛洛松软的头发，轻声道：“别怕，我说过的，会在枪响之前，夺下我的玫瑰。”

医生为何洛洛取出子弹，上药并且包扎了伤口，千叮咛万嘱咐要静修一个月，左臂千万不能剧烈的运动，每天换两次药，会不会有后遗症还得看这几天，然后絮絮叨叨的医生就被任豪让手下请出去了。

何洛洛躺在床上，听着医生越走越远的脚步声，现在屋里应该只剩他和任豪了，于是心虚的将脸侧向了右边的墙壁，装死。

“没什么想和我说的？”任豪翘着腿坐在一旁的椅子上，嘴角带着若有若无的笑意，看着躺在床上一动不动的何洛洛。

即便现在装死，总有一天也要面对的，何洛洛咬牙，大不了一死，转过头去恶狠狠的对任豪很有骨气的说：“既然落到了你手里，那要杀要剐悉听尊便！”可能太激动一不小心牵扯到了伤口，何洛洛马上疼的红了眼眶，小脸皱做一团。

看着眼前龇牙咧嘴张牙舞爪的小兔子，任豪无奈的笑了笑，从座椅上站起来走了过去，为何洛洛拉上被子然后掖了掖被角，手指抚过他软软的脸，擦擦眼角欲滴的泪珠。目光扫过何洛洛恢复了血色淡粉的唇，看上去软软甜甜的，想着便不受控制轻轻落上一个吻。

“比起杀了你，我好像发现了你更有趣的地方。”任豪靠近何洛洛的耳边，热气喷洒在他的脸庞上，有些痒痒的，压低到只有他们两个彼此才能听得到的声音说：“你知道你在床上哭的有多好看么，与其杀了你，不如就惩罚亲爱的弟弟，在床上哭给我听。”

-  
剥除你身上所有的荆棘，我将把我的小玫瑰拥进怀里。  
-


End file.
